


Heels

by banana_nana



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, High Heels, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: Are you guys on Spideypool NSFW Challenge server? I am, and drawing nekkid Peter is one of my favorite thing to do now 😊
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Heels

Peter is trying a new heels (or Wade's heels? because it's red lol) while waiting Wade come home. 

now there he is, <strike>Wade </strike>Daddy's home~ ❤❤


End file.
